Mon châtiment
by L.Allysen
Summary: Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus. Que vous vous appelez Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Que vous vous détestez et que le début d'un rien du tout sera le début de la fin. "- Ginny, on ai pas dans "Sorcière in love" là ! - Moi non, mais toi oui !"
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, voici ma première fic Dramione. « Mon châtiment ». Un tourbillon de sentiments, de danger, de haine, d'amour, de non-dit. L'histoire de deux droites parallèle supposées ne jamais se rencontrer. L'histoire de Drago et d'Hermione, deux être vouaient à se détestés . Sans compter sur la complexité de la vie, des sentiments, du hasard et de la magie… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Le début… de la fin

Il continuait son jeu, inépuisable, inaltérable. Depuis deux mois, Malfoy avait changé, et tout ça me rendait irritable. Je ne supportais plus rien. Ni mes amis, ni les profs, ni même les cours, à cause de ce pauvre être complètement... Malsain. Ses regards. Ils avaient changés depuis qu'on s'était percutés sur le quai de la gare. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'insulter, après tout je suis habitué. Mais, cette chose bizarre c'est passé, ce moment où tout s'est arrêté et où on s'est contenté de se fixer. Je crois que jamais je n'avais réalisée à quel point il était beau, et que le jeu à commencer à ce moment là. Une partie de » Un -Geste-Un-Regard-Et-On-Se-Retrouve-Là-Bas". Moi, la Griffondor. Je couché avec Malfoy, dirigeait par une impulsion, une envie, un sort ? Depuis ce satané arrêt du temps, on s'observe, on se touche, se cherche, comme deux amants. Lui, le Serpentard, vicieux et égocentrique. Il veut dans son lit, une des rares filles qu'il n'a pas encore eu, la plus pathétique. Pour Drago (quel nom merveilleux !), ce n'est sûrement que ça, une partie manquante sur son tableau de chasse de super Don Juan. Pour moi pas, évidement, malheureusement. Ah ! Libération ! Je vais pouvoir arrêter de fixer ses cheveux blonds, plongé dans mes réflexions, en cours de Potion ! Le temps de ranger mes affaires, je relève la tête, mais il a déjà disparue. Tant pis, je sors, je tourne dans le couloir et... me retrouve pas vraiment à l'endroit voulu. Une chambre ? Moi ? Et des bras tendre ?

**- Surprise ?** me susurre-t-il agréablement dans l'oreille.

**- Conquise...** Ma peau brûle littéralement où ses bras son posés.

**- Une lionne enragée comme toi qui se laisse faire ?** Répond Drago surpris.

**- Juste une envie de te faire ravaler tes idéaux et te montrer ce qu'une fille de moldu peut te faire...** Il ne répond pas, et affiche sa mine amusée.

**- Un Serpentard ? Se taire ? **Fis-je moqueuse.

**- J'attends seulement de voir ce que tu peux "faire"...**

**- Ah ! C'est donc ça ?**

**- Oui, tu pensais que c'était toi ? Me taire ? Moi ? Le tombeur de ses dâ..**

Bon assez que tu te ventes, on sait toutes que tu es... parfait. Je l'interrompis d'un baiser passionné, d'amour refoulé. Bien sûr, il veut me dominer et force mes lèvres à s'écarter pour mêler sa langue à la mienne. Je voudrais lui hurler "Je suis tienne". Mais j'ai aussi mon ego. Et lui, bah, c'est Drago. Vous connaissez sa réputation, notre nuit n'a pas fait d'exception. Fabuleuse, magique et tous les mots les plus pur qui décrive le bien être absolu. Maintenant, on est tous les deux, allongés, encore blottis, dans les bras de l'autre, nu. Nos corps tremblant encore de temps de plaisir éprouvé. Et je dois lui avouer.

**- Je t'aime.** Il ne répond rien, je suis déjà envahi de peine.

**- On avait dit pas de sentiments**, dit-il, comme-ci quelqu'un écouter, à voix basse. Je le sais et mon ton se fait las.

**- Ce n'est pas un sentiment, c'est mon châtiment...**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, je poste aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (He ! Non pas de blabla super long et/ou poétique aujourd'hui ! Bon c'est bon calme ! Je m'explique : L'amour, parfois ça donne chaud, tellement que notre propre corps mène le hammam par le bout du nez, et par fois, c'est une véritable douche froide. Disons qu'aujourd'hui à était la douche qui ma rincée de illusions et qu'elle était plutôt… glaciale ! Finalement vous l'avez eu votre blabla ! XD) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Je crois que j'ai dus rêver. Je lui avais cloué le bec. Plus aucun son n'est sortis de sa bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Pour moi, c'était une évidence, cette phrase. Ca ne pouvait pas le choquer, pas lui, pas moi, personne. Tout le monde sait qu'être amoureuse du roi des Serpentards est véritablement une torture. Mais alors, pourquoi il ne disait rien ?

Comme à chaque fois, son étreintes s'est desserrer lentement, il a encore une fois humer l'odeur de mes cheveux discrètement, croyant que depuis tout ce temps je n'avais pas remarqué et puis est partis, comme une tornade. Sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser. Les larmes sont montées comme de vieilles traitresses qu'elles sont ! Mais j'ai l'habitude. Maintenant, il vient, on le fait, il part. Parfois je me dis que je devrais le faire payer, pour le service rendu. Mais je sais qu'il me répondrait quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'il est le dieu du sexe, un apollon, un sang pur et moi un sang de bourbe. Et qu'au final, c'est moi qui devrais le payer. J'enfile lentement mes sous-vêtements, mes bas, mon uniforme. Noue ma cravate autour de mon cou et remet ma "masse capillaire" en place. J'ai loupé tous mes courts de l'après-midi… et je m'en fiche. Moi, je m'en fiche. Ya pas quelque chose qui sonne faux dans ce que je dis ? Tout ça parce que c'était SES bras. Et que rien que pour eux, je ferais tout. Et ça me fait peur.

Les couloirs sont vides, et en regardant ma montre je comprends pourquoi. J'accélère le pas et entre brusquement dans la Grande salle. Il est là. Ils sont là. Il mange tranquillement, entouré de ses amis, de fille. Ils sont là, et me regarde approché de ma table pour m'assoir en face d'eux.

**- T'était hmoù ?** Demande Ron la bouche éternellement pleine.

**- Je terminé un devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque.**

Et oui, je suis même devenue maitre dans l'art d'inventer des excuses bidon, pour couvrir mais partis de plaisir avec le pire ennemie de mes meilleurs amis.

**- Ce soir on fait une petite réunion entre fille**, m'annonce Ginny, **tu veux venir ?**

**- Oui, je viendrais.**

Tout, tout est bon pour ce changer les idées après tout.

Je quitte la table un peu avant les autres, pour aller me promener dans le parc. C'est tellement agréable, et c'est devenu une petite habitude, un rituel. Mon moment de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Sous un arbre, un couple s'embrasse. Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de tendresse dans le baiser ou le fait que je me sens blasé de l'amour mais tout à coup, je réalise que finalement, les couples c'est mignon, et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être jalouse. Avant, la moindre scène romantique, les gens qui se tenaient par la main ou qui s'embrassaient devant moi, ça me dégouter. Et ça me rendait folle. Parce que ça me rappelait lui. Qui se foutait complètement de moi. A cette instant, ce couple était attendrissant, et je savais que j'avais dépassé le stade de la jalousie maladive envers tous les couples du monde. Tous, sauf lui, et la personne avec qui je le croiserais. J'avance encore, je continue mon chemin, leur jetant des regards discret. Et j'essaye en vain, de ne pas m'imaginer à leurs places.

Je rejoins ma chambre dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, avec dans l'idée de me changer, pour cette "petite réunion entre fille". Je donne le mot de passe à la jeune femme blonde qui habite le portrait et entre. Ma chambre est celle de droite. Facilement reconnaissable. "Hermione Granger" est gravé dessus d'une écriture fine et onduleuse. La porte du milieu est celle qui mène à la salle de bain. Et la porte de gauche, est celle de mon compagnon en enfer, j'ai nommé Mr. Drago Malfoy. Eh oui ! Nous sommes les deux préfets en chefs cette année, nous partageons un appartement, une salle commune et une maudite salle de bain. Oui, maudite ! J'ai bien dit maudite. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est à cause d'elle que tout à déraper. Franchement, j'espère que la rumeur comme quoi les murs de Poudlard auraient des yeux et des oreilles est fausses ! Et que Dumbledore n'est pas réellement au courant de tout ! Oh mon Dieu, le directeur est au courant ! Ok, on se reprend, on inspire par le nez et on expire par la bouche. Ca va mieux. Je grimpe les escaliers, entre dans ma chambre et enfile un jean et un simple débardeur blanc que je recouvre d'un gilet crème. Je fille vers la sortie lorsque j'entends le portrait claquer. Merde, Malfoy ! JE NE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ! Parce que sinon je lui saute dessus et le déshabille avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Doucement, j'entre ouvre la porte et attend qu'il entre dans sa chambre pour me faufiler à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est où ? Pourquoi il ne monte pas son escalier ? J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et fais quelques pas. Huuumph ? *s'étouffe avec sa propre salive* Ma tête tourne violemment comme si elle venait d'heurter le sol. Sa bouche embrasse la sienne, elle ondule du bassin sous lui en un signe significatif qu'elle en veut plus tandis qu'il enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Je crois que j'étouffe. Mes yeux me brûlent, comme si les larmes qui veulent en sortirent étaient de la lave en fusion. Mon corps tremble. Et cette chose, dans mon ventre, grossis, encore, et encore. Cette haine profonde me force à courir, courir, hors de contrôle. Je suis hors de contrôle. Il m'a vue je le sais. Et je suis partie. Partie loin, dehors, hors de portée, là où tout ça ne pourra plus m'atteindre.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre de « Mon châtiment ». Du blabla, que je pense nécessaire LOL ! Non ! Je ne suis pas tortionnaire ! On essaye de comprendre Hermione ! Et j'avoue je ne vous facilite pas la tâche étant donné qu'elle est quasi aussi complexe que moi en amour. (Oui…. Enfin non je ne comprendrais jamais ceux qui trouvent l'amour facile ! Tu regardes si un mec est mignon, tu lui parles, tu sors avec et voilà le travail ! « Euh la poulette qui a écrit ça…. Ba, je l'étriperais bien sur LE CHAMP moi ! ») Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que cette Dramione ne sera pour toute rose, que mes chers personnages ne vivront pas d'amour et d'eau fraiche et que oui, n=vous pouvez compter sur moi pour que Drago reste fidèle à ce qu'il est : Méga canon, rusé, influencer par le mal, indéchiffrable, froid, chiant, et coureur de jupons. Et que notre Mione sera et restera la sempiternelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, à la répartie d'une lionne enragée, une bucheuse et emmerdeuse qui ne cesse de penser sans arrêt, une Griffondor courageuse, et une fille, fragile derrière toute cette image de fille forte, indémontable. Autant de point commun et de sujet de discorde dont je vais vous exposer les conséquences… Hummm, non je ne suis pas sadique. Bon d'accord ! Juste un soupçon alors. Faut bien se mettre à la hauteur de notre cher Tronche-De-Serpent-Incapable-De-Crever-En-Nous-Foutant-La-Paix ! Vous comprendrez…. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Trouver une solution…

Là où rien ne m'atteindra... Cet endroit n'existe pas. Où que je sois, il sera toujours avec moi, là, pas assez proche de moi mais toujours trop pour que je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. Mon estomac se révulse à chaque fois que le flot d'image s'immisce dans ma tête, eux sur le canapé, eux sur le canapé, eux sur le canapé... encore, Encore et ENCORE ! Je me sens sale. Au début aussi c'était comme ça. Il continuait à flirter avec d'autres filles et j'étais jalouse. Et ça me rendait malade .D'être jalouse de ne pas être cette fille, de trahir mes amis, de ne pas pouvoir m'n empêcher et d'en redemander, toujours plus. Seulement au fil du temps, c'était moi, cette fille. Et j'étais la seule. Et je me suis mise à y croire. Et je me suis mise à ne vouloir que lui. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais dans de sale draps, parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Certes, je n'aimais pas le vicieux, future mangemort, et violent Serpentard qu'il était pour le reste du monde (NDA : Sauf pour face de bouledogue !) Non ! Ba non trop simple ! Non... moi je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago, tendre et doux quand il me fait l'amour. Amoureuse, d'un rêve. Du rêve où je ferais ressortir ce qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler, ce qu'il prend pour une faiblesse et que moi je vois comme une façon de me faire l'aimer encore plus. Je suis maso. Je veux qu'il devienne encore plus parfait pour que donc je sois encore plus dépendante et souffrir encore plus ! Le prochain qui m'appelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout je lui ris au nez. Parce que pour coucher avec Drago Malfoy sans savoir qu'on aller tomber amoureuse de lui, il ne faut décidément pas être un Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Mais maintenant, je me sens de nouveau sale. Sale d'avoir était sa pute durant tout ce temps. Sale de savoir combien était passer dans son lit avant moi et sale de mettre laisser toucher par quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas. Je me sens sale ! Ce canapé, notre canapé, notre salle commune ! Moi aussi je suis passée sur ce canapé, moi aussi, j'ai connu mille et un plaisir sous ses caresses. Moi aussi... Et j'aurais voulu que ça s'arrête à moi. Je devais trouver un moyen de ne plus y penser. Ne plus penser à ce qui venait d'éclore dans ma tête. Je ne devais plus jamais penser qu'il m'aimerait. Je devais arrêter ça... Et je trouverais un moyen !


End file.
